


Photographs and Artifacts

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt request: a reader insert into some of the events of Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception with a twist. The request was for the reader and Drake to have been friends that are in love with each other but they haven’t admitted it. It was requested that reader be a photographer that Drake hires to chronicle his adventures and that his age be younger than what he actually was in Uncharted 3 (Drake and Reader are in their mid to late twenties). It was also requested that Drake has to give up an artifact or let the reader die and he chooses to give up the artifact and this is how he finally confesses his feelings for the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs and Artifacts

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was requested by a Tumblr user and it is a reader insert into some of the events of Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception with a twist. The request was for the reader and Drake to have been friends that are in love with each other but they haven’t admitted it. It was requested that reader be a photographer that Drake hires to chronicle his adventures and that his age be younger than what he actually was in Uncharted 3 (Drake and Reader are in their mid to late twenties). It was also requested that Drake has to give up an artifact or let the reader die and he chooses to give up the artifact and this is how he finally confesses his feelings for the reader. Warning: Mild Language Disclaimer: I do not own The Uncharted Series. I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you enjoy it!

You sighed heavily as you kicked open the door of your small New York apartment and gently albeit with a sense of frustration flung your camera bag onto your weathered couch. You had just come back from another irritatingly mild job of photographing a sweet little bed and breakfast in Southern California. These dead end jobs were going to be the death of you but as much as you hated to admit it they paid the bills. Secretly you longed for that sense of adventure that came with exploring exotic and untouched corners of the Earth. You ached for the thrill of walking amongst the ruins that most people only ever dreamed about and recording their beauty through the lens of your camera. Much to your disappointment those kinds of adventures only came when in the presence of the devastatingly handsome bane of your existence, Nathan Drake. Just thinking about his dark tousled hair and baby blue eyes had you all flustered; as much as it hurt you to admit you were hopelessly in love with him.  
You met Nate about five years ago, it was just after you had graduated college, you were an art major, more specifically your focus was in photography and to celebrate you were backpacking throughout Europe. Whilst traversing through the streets of slightly questionable European town your camera bag was swiped by a young man and while you gave chase yelling for him to stop; he was much too quick for you. Thankfully, Nate happened to be around and heard the commotion and was able to get your bag back before the ruffian could get away. One thing led to another and you both ended up in a dark European bar trading stories and laughing the night away. In an off-hand comment you remarked how envious you were of his thrilling lifestyle and how you craved that kind of adventure. Right then and there he offered to take you with him and when you looked into his eyes you could tell that he was serious, or at least as serious as he could be under the influence of several beers. But that moment was the start of a beautiful friendship and a small part of you, which you tried to silence, hoped it would be the start of something more.  
Drake “hired” you to come with him on his adventures and photograph the locations he visited; granted the pay was terrible and everything usually devolved into a firefight but you wouldn’t trade it or him for the world. It had been about two weeks since Nate had last contacted you which was unusual because he was usually in constant contact with you from phone calls, text messages, to even meeting up at a local bar to talk or rather listen to him talk about his ancestor Francis Drake and his next expedition. Nate would always drag you along on his expeditions, not that it took much convincing because you were best friends and you would do anything for each other. You flipped open your phone to check if you had any messages from Nate, much to your disappointment finding only voicemails from your boss, and then you heard it. It was clearly the sound of someone shuffling around in your kitchen and you began to panic; you reached into your desk drawer and pulled out the small pistol and checked to make sure you loaded it properly. If being around Nathan Drake for five years had taught you anything it was how to handle a firearm properly. Cautiously you opened the door to your kitchen and pointed your gun toward the looming figure caught rummaging through your dimly lit refrigerator and you stopped short…  
You flicked on your light as you recognized the ruffled black hair of your best friend, Nathan Drake. You carefully placed your gun on the kitchen counter and huffed, “Jesus Christ, Nate! What the hell are you doing here?”  
At your exclamation Nate whipped around with two beers in hand and a startled expression as he noticed your pistol, “Damn, Y/N! I know I haven’t called in a little while but is that any reason to pull a gun on me?”  
You scoffed lightheartedly, “Don’t get cheeky with me Drake! You were the one who was acting all creepy shuffling around my apartment in the dark. I almost regret giving you a key. And where have you been? And what have you been doing it’s been like two weeks?”  
At your last question Nate gave a rueful smile and slid a beer across the counter toward you, “I just got back from London. You know the usual hit up a pub with Sully, Met up with Charlie, Faked my own death; same old same old.”  
You gingerly took a sip from your beer and looked over at Nate, really looked at him for the first time in two weeks and you couldn’t help but notice he was sporting a few bruises and a split lip. You quickly set your beer down and moved towards him gently taking his face in both of your hands to examine it closely. You gingerly turned his head inspecting a particularly nasty bruise on his jaw, “Oh my God, Nate! What happened to you?”  
Nate carefully placed his hand on top of yours but made no move to remove your hand instead he gently rubbed your knuckles with his thumb. The gesture was sweet and when you looked up into his eyes you could have sworn you saw a hint of longing as a gentle smirk curled his lips. He continued to stroke your hand gently and sarcastically shot back, “Oh did I forget to mention the fake trade deal gone bad and the enormous bar fight that ensued? Had my head shoved in a toilet it was almost like high school except it smelled of stale beer and bad decisions. Anyway, Charlie got a little too into the charade but hey I’ve had worse.”  
With a hint of regret you carefully removed your hands and Nate almost looked disappointed at the loss of your touch but he quickly schooled his features. You tried to add some levity to your voice as you spoke, “So what did you find over there across the pond? Anything good?”  
At that Nate’s entire face lit up, “Oh better than good! Get this we found T.E. Lawrence’s personal notebook and one of Francis Drake’s maps detailing his secret voyage to Arabia! Y/N do you know what this means?”  
You had to admit you were a bit lost but you had to admire his enthusiasm, “Okay maybe spell it out for me…”  
He smile never faltered, “Y/N, this was Francis Drake’s voyage to discover the lost city!”  
Suddenly it all clicked into place because you remember Nate telling you about this tale about a year back, “Holy hell, Nate! Are you suggesting that Francis Drake actually found the lost city of Ubar?”  
Nate took a large swig of the beer he forgot he was holding and grinned, “I might be… Anyway, the map and journal pointed to two locations that are supposed to hold clues to finding the lost city. One is in John Dee’s French Chateau and the other is in Syria. Only problem is going to Marlowe and her lackey Talbot.”  
Again you were lost, “Who exactly is Marlowe?”  
Nate sighed, “She’s an old flame of Sully’s and she’s after the exact same thing that we’re after. With her and her lap dog Talbot salivating all over these clues I need to get to them first.”  
You nodded in understanding and played with the rim of your beer bottle, trying in vain to mask your disappointment, “So when are you leaving?”  
Nate almost looked hurt and the smile on his face slipped for just a moment, “When am I leaving? The better question is when are we leaving? You don’t expect me to do this without the help of the best damn photographer in the world, do you?”  
With that a whole host of butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you smiled, “Guess not… So when do we leave and where are we headed?”  
Nate affectionately threw his arm around your shoulders and clinked his beer bottle against yours, “We are headed to John Dee’s Chateau while Chloe and Cutter head to Syria. And we leave tomorrow morning so get some rest.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had to admit that the French countryside was just as beautiful as you remembered it from all those years ago but there was something oddly charming about the disheveled landscape of the weathered Chateau. You were content to snap pictures as Sully and Nate chatted idly about John Dee and how to best enter the decaying Chateau. Once you found your way into the building you encountered a large fallen board blocking your further entry into the Chateau but Nate had a plan. He rather nimbly scurried up to the second floor by way of chandeliers and you couldn’t help but admire him.  
He must have caught you because he gave a cheeky grin and called, “Like what you see, Y/N?”  
You couldn’t help but blush yet you fire back with your own cheeky response, “I do! In fact this architecture is beautiful!” You waved your camera in emphasis, “But you’re not so bad yourself.” You and Nate were accustomed to flirting playfully but it never really went anywhere much to your disappointment.  
Sully was standing to your right and made a slight sound of disgust, “Oh please, just get a room already you two. I’m sure this chateau has more than one if you’re that eager.”  
You tried to hide your blush but Nate gave a chuckle, “You’re a dirty old man, Sullivan. Now help me move this board out of the way.”  
Once you made it through the next room there were some puzzles that Nate solved with ease only to find up ahead that Talbot and his men had arrived and they were heavily armed. You were all going to have to fight your way through. You reached for your handgun but Nate stopped you, “Y/N, no that tower over there looks clear; take this sniper rifle and only use that if you have to.”  
You stared at him bewildered,” But Nate… I can help! You know I can do it you were the one who taught me how to fight.”  
His stare was filled with concern, “No what you need to do is stay safe. Okay? Please…. just do it for me.”  
Something in his eyes and words told you to do as he said and he was right the tower was clear and you hardly needed the sniper rifle. The battle was over quickly and you only needed to take down a few of Talbot’s men before the three of you were hurrying through the chateau to find the secret clue. When you came upon a darkened hallway lit only by the torch held by Nate, you could have sworn you heard something.  
You grabbed Nate’s arm and whispered, “Did you hear that? I’m pretty sure that I just heard something moving! I swear Nate this better not be like Panama with those weird mole people!”  
He shushed you gently, “They weren’t mole people they were just cursed Spaniards. Besides it was probably nothing… Come on we’re almost there.” And just like that you were inside of a room that appeared to be a Laboratory John Dee’s Lab to be precise.  
You couldn’t help but start taking pictures and suddenly you weren’t paying attention to Nate and Sully’s conversation. They moved on to the next room while you explored the lab more with such fervor that you never noticed the large arm wrap around you and place a knife to your throat. You recognized the man to your right from the pictures that Nate had shown you, Talbot. His men began to usher you into the room that Nate and Sully disappeared into which looked like a burial chamber.  
When Nate turned around he looked instantly furious and Talbot spoke up, “So kind of you to retrieve the artifact for us. Now, hand it over.” Nate looked as if he was reaching for his pistol but Talbot was faster as he suddenly aimed his gun at your head, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Drake. Either hand over the artifact or we kill your girl.”  
Nate looked beyond pissed, “Let Y/N go now and don’t you dare hurt her.”  
Talbot was unfazed, “Give me the amulet and she is free to go. Now hand it over.” You wanted to scream at Nate not to do it but the blade at your throat only tightened when you tried. Nate tossed the amulet to Talbot and you were shoved towards Nate and he caught you easily; pushing you behind himself in a protective manner. Suddenly the room began to fill with hundreds of monstrous spiders taking down one of Talbot’s men; whom dropped his torch. Talbot left in a hurry and Nate acted quickly grabbing your hand and the still lit torch.  
He began running and calling over his shoulder, “We have to hurry and stay in the light they can’t stand it.”  
You gripped Nate’s hand tighter and couldn’t help screaming, “This is so much worse than the mole people in Panama!”  
Nate shot back, “They weren’t mole people! Hurry up and get through that door up ahead we need to trap these things inside.” With the chamber sealed you only had a moment to catch your breath before you realized Talbot’s men were lighting the chateau on fire. As if that weren’t enough they began to shoot at you.  
You, Nate, and Sully all took cover and as you were loading a clip into your handgun Nate pulled you toward him, “If… scratch that when we survive this remind me to tell you that I’m madly in love with you.”  
Your heart was pounding rapidly this is what you have been waiting five years for but you were speechless. So instead you grabbed his shirt yanking him forward and kissing him with as much passion as you could conjure. Before whispering, “I love you, too! You colossal idiot!”  
Nate looked like he was about to kiss you again but Sully cut him off, “It’s about damn time, kid!”  
“Sully!” you both shouted in unison before returning to the fight at hand.


End file.
